1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to muting circuits for amplitude modulated signal receivers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art that a synchronous detector has a low distortion characteristic as compared with a conventional envelope detector, such as a diode detector.
However, there is a disadvantage in the synchronous detector, that is, an undesirable beat signal is generated by the synchronous detector when the frequency phase of its reference signal input does not coincide with that of its AM signal signal input. If this beat signal is supplied to a speaker through an audio amplifier, an unpleasant sound is produced.